


Beltane Pleasure

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: This is Hugo's third year participating in their Beltane celebrations. It doesn't disappoint.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Lorcan Scamander, Lysander Scamander/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley/Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Louis Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Fred Weasley II, Teddy Lupin/Fred Weasley II/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Beltane Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) July prompt: New Tags.

Smoke from the bonfire washed over Hugo, causing his eyes to water. The Beltane celebrations seemed to be winding down – or just getting started, depending on the people – and he had been left alone for the time being. Warm and comfortable, he swayed forward, a small smile touching his lips.

The Firewhisky he had been sipping all night burned his throat as he took another swallow. He was nearly done with his third glass, which tended to be his limit, and his mind was just as relaxed and comfortable as his body, drifting happily in the warmth. A tingle ran through him with each sip. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, just enjoying the buzz the alcohol gave him. He was so relaxed that he didn't even jump when a pair of arms circled around his waist, and warm lips landed on the back of his neck.

"Hugo," Scorpius breathed in his ear, his warm breath tinted with the expensive scotch he preferred. "Missed you."

A wide smile spread over Hugo's face. Leaning back into the embrace, he tilted his head to the side, giving Scorpius better access to his throat.

"It's only been about ten minutes."

"Mmm," Scorpius hummed against his skin. "Ten minutes in which _you_ have only sat here, drinking by yourself. It's a little sad."

Hugo let out a low sound in the back of his throat. Closing his eyes, he focussed solely on the warmth surrounding him for a few seconds. When one of Scorpius' hands began moving on his stomach, he laced their fingers together, moving their hands in sync.

"And you're here to make me happy instead?"

Their joined hands moved down Hugo's stomach, Scorpius' long fingers tracing slow patterns over his t-shirt, causing it to ride up. When Scorpius managed to make contact with his bare skin through the small gap between his t-shirt and jeans, his breath left him in a quiet groan.

"Scorp…"

"The others are ready. We're just waiting on you."

The tingle that had run through Hugo's body returned at the thought. Squinting his eyes open, he stared into the flames, focussing on the idea of what they were about to do. Scorpius shifted closer, chuckling when Hugo tried to force his hand further down his body.

"Eager this year, are you?"

Despite this being the third year Hugo had participated in this particular aspect of their Beltane celebrations, it still excited him. Not just for what he knew was coming, but for the new additions as well. Lorcan, Lysander, and Louis had received their invitations this year, and Hugo was looking forward to seeing what kind of dynamic they would add. Leaning back further into Scorpius' embrace, Hugo spread his legs.

"What do you think?"

Scorpius allowed Hugo to push his hand downwards this time. His fingers curled over Hugo's hardening cock, continuing the patterns he had been tracing over Hugo's stomach.

"Come on," he murmured after only a few seconds. "The others will be disappointed if we start without them."

Hugo huffed out a slightly frustrated breath as Scorpius' hands left him. Downing the rest of the Firewhisky, he pushed himself to his feet. Scorpius stood a few steps away, his hand extended and a small smile on his face.

Hugo expected the warmth from the fire to leave him as they made their way through the forest to their traditional small clearing. It only seemed to increase, however. He stayed a step behind Scorpius, watching his arse as he walked. Images from the previous years he had participated in the Beltane celebrations flashed through his mind, sending excitement jolting through his body. By the time they reached the wards enclosing their clearing, Hugo was more than ready to participate. They stepped through the wards together, their hands still joined, but Hugo's attention was immediately drawn away from Scorpius.

Their clearing wasn't very large, but Hugo thought that a good thing. It meant that there wasn't much space to spread out away from each other. On the far side, a few meters away from where he currently stood, were a pair of bodies tangled together. Same to his left. It was what was happening in the centre of the clearing that had caught his attention, however.

These bodies weren't tangled like the two other pairs: Fred and Teddy were on full display. Fred knelt in the dirt, his legs spread and hands clenched. Leaves and dirt scrunched in Fred's grip as Teddy moved slowly behind him. Hugo's eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips. This time he did jump when Scorpius' hands wrapped around him.

"What–?"

"You want to join in, yes?" Scorpius' nimble fingers whipped Hugo's t-shirt up and over his head and immediately began working on his fly. "Which suits me perfectly, as I believe I am in the mood to watch."

Hugo toed his shoes off and allowed Scorpius to strip him of his clothing. This was no strip tease; no show for the others. Scorpius yanked Hugo's jeans down, taking his pants and socks with them. When he stood again, he gave Hugo's cock a few dry tugs and cast a protection charm, before slapping him on the arse.

"Go on, love. Give me a show."

Hugo shook his head. When a dry chuckle sounded from in front of him, he turned to see Teddy grinning at him.

"Yeah, _love_ , c'mere and put on a display for us all."

Teddy's tone was teasing, but Hugo knew not to take offence. Running his fingers down his own stomach, he circled his fingers around his cock. He grinned when Teddy's gaze followed the movements.

"Afraid you're not enough, Lupin?"

Teddy scoffed. "Are you–"

"You know I am."

"You little–"

"Oh, will the two of you just shut up?" Hugo's eyes dropped to where Fred knelt in the dirt. His eyes were narrowed as he glanced between the two of them as best he could from that position. "Teddy, fuck me. Hugo, come over here and give me your cock."

Hugo's grin widened. "Demanding bastard tonight, aren't we?"

"Isn't he always?"

Both Fred and Teddy reached for him as he moved closer. Hugo stroked his fingers along the underside of his cock, hardening himself fully as he knelt down. He ignored Teddy's impatient sigh as he ran his fingers through Fred's tight, black curls. Fred licked his lips before opening his mouth.

"Merlin, that's…"

Hugo chuckled as Scorpius' words were cut off with a groan. Sliding his cock in past Fred's lips, his eyes closed automatically. Sharp heat surrounded him as he thrust in slowly, waiting for Fred to stop him. It didn't happen, however: Fred's nose settled in Hugo's pubic hair as he swallowed him down fully on the first try.

"Oh, I…" Hugo's hand tightened in Fred's hair. "That's…"

"Forgot how good he is at that, did you?"

Hugo tried to respond, he really did. His mouth opened and he gasped in a breath, but it was drawn out of him again as Fred wriggled his tongue along the underside of his cock. He settled for reopening his eyes to meet Teddy's gaze, but it proved to be a bad idea. Whether it was the pleasure of being engulfed in Fred's mouth so quickly, or the alcohol he had consumed, he didn't know, but something was causing the world to spin.

"Go," he gasped. "I need… Just go."

Teddy, thankfully, obeyed. Pulling out, he drew Fred back with him before slamming back in. Fred moved forward with the momentum, drawing Hugo back into his mouth. Hugo's eyes closed again so he could focus solely on the pleasure he was receiving. Teddy set a punishing pace. With Fred moving so quickly over his cock, he knew he wasn't going to last very long. Tightening his grip on Fred's hair, he held his breath as pleasure pooled in his stomach.

"Come, Hugo."

Hugo groaned. His hips thrust forward and Fred's throat constricted around him.

"Come."

Fred let out a deep moan, his jaw tightening. One of his hands moved to grip Hugo's hip, obviously trying to hold him still.

"I said, _come_."

The breath Hugo held stuttered out of him. His hips jerked again, burying himself deep in Fred's throat. The hand on his hip clenched, but it wasn't enough to stop him. He thrust in only twice more before his orgasm hit, pleasure rocking through him in waves. He could feel his release dribbling out of Fred's open mouth and pulled back, trying to not choke him. A pair of arms were waiting to pull him back against a lightly muscled chest as he leant backwards.

"Quite the show, love," Scorpius murmured in his ear. "Up for more?"

Hugo leant back into Scorpius' arms. "Of course."

Scorpius was as good as his word. Hugo felt a second charm washing over him – this time loosening and lubricating him – before Scorp was pressing into him from behind. They fell back onto the grass, Scorpius breathing heavily into Hugo's ear as he began to move. They weren't allowed to stay on their own for long, however.

"Room for one more?"

Hugo squeezed his eyes open, wary of the spinning he had experienced earlier. He was met by an expanse of olive-coloured skin and a tangle of curly brown hair. He smiled as he closed his eyes again.

"Lorcan?"

"Mmm."

The grass and leaves beneath them rustled as Lorcan settled before Hugo. One of his hands moved to rest on Hugo's hip, while the other took his limp cock in a firm grip. It took a few tries before Lorcan managed to match his pace to Scorpius', but when he did, it was a pure thrill for Hugo. He hardened rapidly as the two of them moved together, but it soon wasn't enough. Reaching blindly forward, he trailed his fingers along Lorcan's side. When he reached Lorcan's hip, he pressed forward, pulling them together.

"Let me touch you, Lorc," he grunted. "I want…"

He had to cut himself off as Scorpius hit his prostate, but Lorcan seemed to understand. Pressing as close as he could manage, he circled both their cocks in his hand. Hugo moaned. His hand slid down to join Lorcan's on their cocks, still moving in time to Scorpius' thrusts.

"Hugo… Fuck…"

Lorcan thrust into the grip. The feeling of their hot skin sliding together sent Hugo's head spinning again.

"You like that?"

"Mmm, I…" Lorcan paused, panting. "Yeah, a _lot_."

Hugo smiled. Pressing back into Scorpius earned him a deep moan before he thrust forward, receiving a similar reaction from Lorcan. As the pleasure began to build in the small of his back for a second time, Hugo leant forward, his chin raised. Lorcan took the hint, sealing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Scorpius was the first of them to finish. His grip on Hugo's hip tightened painfully as his hips jerked. His head fell forward to come to rest on Hugo's shoulder and he bit down. Hugo huffed out a pleased breath as he felt Scorp coming. He squeezed his hand, thrusting wildly into the tight gap. Lorcan broke the kiss, a sound of warning on his lips before Hugo felt him begin to come as well. His release eased the movement of his hand over his own cock, and Hugo focussed solely on his own pleasure for a few seconds. His second orgasm of the night was quiet, his body stiffening as he lay sandwiched between Scorp and Lorcan. He didn't know how long they lay there for. His body was definitely cooling by the time he heard the sound of footsteps nearing them.

"Brilliant start to the night, hey gents?"

Scorpius moved away, allowing Hugo to roll onto his back. When he reopened his eyes, the canopy was still spinning, but not quite as badly as before. He grinned when Louis' face swam into focus above him.

"Enjoying your first Beltane, then?"

His voice was rough and breathless, but there was nothing he could do about it. Louis grinned back at him.

"It'd be even better if I could steal your boyfriend for a round or two?"

Hugo chuckled. "He's all yours."

Scorpius ran his fingers down Hugo's body as he stood to follow Louis across the clearing. Hugo pushed himself up onto his elbows, examining the scene before him. Fred and Teddy were still together, causing Hugo to raise an eyebrow, but he moved on. If they wanted to spend Beltane together, who was he to stop them? He couldn't see Lysander anywhere, but his eyes fell to rest on Albus, who grinned when he realised Hugo was watching him. Hugo shook his head slightly, however. He reached to nudge Lorcan beside him.

"Looks like Al's all alone."

"You don't mind?"

Glancing over, he caught Lorcan's gaze. "I need a few minutes. Go on. Enjoy yourself."

Lorcan limped a little as he made his way across the clearing, causing Hugo to grin and shake his head again. Now that he was cooling down and catching his breath, his mind was settling a little. He knew he had choices that night. There were hours still before dawn, and he didn't plan on leaving early. His eyes scanned the clearing again and he was just wondering where Lysander had gotten off to when a voice spoke behind him.

"Do you really need a few minutes, or would you prefer a little pick-me-up?"

Lysander was physically identical to his brother in every way, as far as Hugo could tell. He even moved in the same graceful way that had always caused a small twinge of jealousy in Hugo. Even the way his long legs folded as he sat down at Hugo's feet had an almost dancelike quality to the movement. Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"A pick-me-up?" Lysander was already waving a tiny bottle at him, but reluctance crowded through Hugo's chest. "You didn't brew that yourself, did you?"

The roll of Lysander's eyes had Hugo smiling again. He sat up properly and took the bottle from him.

"No. It's one of Scorp's, if you really must know. A stamina potion combined with an aphrodisiac, he said."

"Scorp brewed it?"

Hugo's gaze drifted over to Scorpius. He was leaning back against a tree, his legs spread wide. Louis sat in his lap, his hands clenched on Scorp's shoulders, and his hips moving in languid circles.

"Yeah. For those of us who aren't teenagers anymore."

That drew Hugo's attention immediately back to Lysander. The grin he was met by caused an unwilling smile to cross his own face.

"You calling me old?"

"Are you done after only two rounds?"

Hugo's eyes narrowed. Uncapping the bottle, he downed the contents in one breath. Lysander grinned.

"This'll be fun."

Hugo's insides twisted with pleasure as Lysander moved up his body, although whether it was the idea of having sex with Lysander or the effects of the potion, he couldn't tell. Either way, his body reacted quickly. Wrapping his arms around Lysander's waist, he flipped them over. Lysander didn't object as Hugo gripped his thighs and hauled his legs up over his shoulders. Pressing forward, he thrust in quickly. The potion must have been having a rather strong effect, he figured, as he lasted hardly half the time he had taken with the others that night. He gasped as he shuddered through his third orgasm, his hand reaching to bring Lysander along with him. He didn't get any time to catch his breath. A dark-skinned hand wrapped around his cock – _Fred_ – and hot breath huffed on the back of his neck. Hugo closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure rocking through him once again.

Hugo spent the rest of the night lost in lust and ecstasy. He gave and received, and watched as the others gave and received in turn. The world spun around him, a combination of alcohol, pleasure, and the aphrodisiac potion Scorp had concocted. Scorpius returned to him at some point, and they spent the rest of the night together. Dawn's light began to shine through the treetops as they were winding down, and Hugo settled into Scorpius' embrace once more.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?"

Hugo hummed sleepily as a strong cleansing charm washed over the entire clearing. "I did. 's good to have you back, though."

Scorpius chuckled as he settled them more comfortably into the grass and leaves. "Happy Beltane, Hugo."

Nuzzling into the soft skin of Scorpius' throat, Hugo sighed. "Happy Beltane, Scorp."


End file.
